The Ultimate
by pocketvampy
Summary: There is only one chosen, one chosen mage, one chosen thief, one chosen bowman, and one chosen warrior in each world. But there is only one mapler, who can be the Ultimate.Funny at first, serious at end? Dunno, wait and see. :3
1. Intro

All you had to do was join the game…….. And then… you would be IN the game. Hackers, could do ANYTHING to twist minds of other maplers, and perhaps, even kill them. In every world, there can only be one chosen mage, one chosen thief, one chosen warrior, and one chosen bowman, but only one chosen. But in the entire virtual world, there can only be one Ultimate. If you get killed in this game, all you do is go unconscious. However, if you get killed by a HACKER, your existence in this world will vanish. Another virtual world, how much chaos that would be. Every player, will fight to the top, to become that Ultimate. To be the best of all those players, and to vanquish each hacker, and put them in their place. The Ultimate, has all skills of all jobs, and will have to face all hackers in one battle. If they fail, they will not only die, but cause every single person, in every world, to die. Some flee from the game before that can happen, and some of the brave decide to stay. But since the last Ultimate failed, all hope is gone and most people flee.

All npcs predict that the next Ultimate is somewhere near. But in which world? Hackers distribute themselves into each world. Manipulating maplers and killing them, in hopes to kill the future Ultimate. Some hackers believe that the next Ultimate will fail, and do not bother doing anything. Most hackers cannot take the risk, that the next Ultimate will probably be more skilled and confident than the Ultimate before.

In Windia:

New beginners fill the island. Most of them excited to finally be outside the real world. Most of them don't know what happens if they are killed by a hacker, but some do. Some maplers are happy that no one can vac hack monsters to them anymore. But most maplers feel, that they can finally have an adventure with only one risk. Hackers. Yes there were schools that taught all the things you were supposed to learn in the real world, but unlike the real world, you picked your job and started learning it. Yes, there were still trainers, merchants, and fun people to hang out with.

Crystal was happy. She was finally able to get out of that stuffy old house that her family lived in. Boy was she excited just to be able to finally get a chance to do something she wanted. And not worry about going college crap. After all, she was only in high school. She was a priestess, but unlike most people that had her job, she wasn't the goody goody types. She didn't exactly like to be one of those saints, and was too lazy just to be one of those people who taught the beginners what the maple world was about, picking your job, and all the shit she really didn't care about. After all, before this game became a virtual reality, the game was just 2-Dish and no one really cared about it. Unless they were the addicts of course cough cough. Today, she decided to go to Henesys and bug some of the noobs who were begging for money.

"MEZARZ PLOX," a noob shouted. "NUU GIVE ME MESOS. I'M MUCH POORER AND NOOBISH," another noob shouted. And the two noobs collided in battle, which was quite hilarious to see because they were bonking each other on the head with clubs. "Wow, I don't even have to bug you people for the fun of it. All I can do is look at you people and laugh. Lol…" said Crystal. Some guys were throwing mesos into the fight and watched the two noobs scramble to pick up the money. Some of the snobby girls looked in disgust and Hmmph'ed their way out. Crystal just rolled her eyes. There was no point in being a girl who just thought of herself. She just liked the girls who were crazy and liked to have fun, like her. Suddenly, a group of people gathered as the event npc readied to make an announcement. "Anyone who gets 500 pig ribbons, will receive an event ticket to participate in an event pq. Get started." Many people rushed to the training grounds, but before Crystal could even move, a person grabbed her from behind.

"Hello, Chosen Mage."


	2. Explanation

"I'm the WHAT?" Crystal gasped, shocked.

"You heard me, you're the Chosen Mage. Didn't you know that?" said RD (Random Dude)

"Uh, NO?" said Crystal.

"Seriously? You didn't feel something strange about you? Obviously you have strange power waves, showing something powerful is near," explained RD.

"You'll need to explain more than that dude," said Crystal sarcastically.

"Fine, get in the car and let's go," said RD hastily.

"Um, go-?" Crystal was cut off by RD by getting shoved into a car. Fun.

* * *

After 3 or 4 hours (Crystal lost count), they finally arrived in a huge building, but it looked old and scraggly.

"We're seriously going to inside?" said Crystal.

"Uh, YEAH?" said RD annoyed.

Crystal was dragged into the old building, but instead of this old, rotten place that she expected, inside was beautiful. Everything seemed to be refurnished. "WTF? Why is everything NEW instead of OLD?" said Crystal. RD just ignored her and continued to drag her into a room labled 'Chosen Mage'.

"Okay, let me explain NOW. Anyway, you're the Chosen Mage, obviously. You know why? You have strange power waves that signal that you're the Chosen Mage. Plus, there's a tattoo on your back that also confirms it. See." He lifted the back of her shirt and pointed at the tattoo that said 'CM'.

"Woah, when did I get THAT?"

"You didn't. It comes right on to you when you joined the game. You see, before you were here. There were also a Chosen Mage, but there was a Server Crash and unfortunately he didn't survive. The other Chosens didn't survive either, or the Ultimate. A server crash is caused when the Ultimate fails at his or her task to kill all Hackers in the Hacker Battle. During the Server Crash, everyone is killed automatically, but some Maplers manage to find a glitch in the system and survive. You see, after a Server Crash, people with potential are randomly chosen to be the Chosen Mage. It's involuntary, so you HAVE to be the Chosen Mage or be killed. You might of heard that if you die in this game, the existence from the world disappears. Let me explain, if you get killed by a HACKER in this game, your existence from the real world disappears, so you'll have to train if you want to survive. Oh one more thing you should know, the Ultimate, can be either any of The Chosens, so your identity must be a secret. If your identity is leaked out, Hackers would target you. They will try to KILL you. If by any chance that you become the Ultimate, they will attempt to kill you. The Hackers won't take any chances. You will be targeted if your identity is leaked. You cannot let anyone know. It is dangerous to you and the people around you."

"Wait, how is it dangerous for other people? They're targeting me aren't they?"

"True, but it is still dangerous for other people. Arrogant people will tend to pretend or brag that they are the Chosen whatever. Hacker finds out, he or she gets killed. Enough talk, I'll explain more after your training."

* * *

**So sorry for the delay. My Microsoft Office thing crashed, and my documents were gone. So I had to start all over. Sorry for the short chapter, I got frustrated at starting the whole thing over so I kinda shortened the chapter. Isn't that fun. haha. :D Next chapter will come out sooner than this one. (Maybe) Now gimme reviews before I hunt you down on Maple and strangle you for reviews :D. *Makes character for every world* ^__^**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYSS3**


	3. Training

"What training?" asked Crystal.

"Um, the training you need to do if you don't want to, oh I dunno, DIE?" replied RD.

"Oh right. No need with the attitude," said Crystal. RD just rolled his eyes. Typical.

After a few minutes of walking in the huge building, they came to a door. RD just casually opened it and revealed a large empty space.

"Um, this is where I'm supposed to be training or shit? This doesn't look like it," said Crystal.

"Ugh, just go to the middle of the room and I'll set up your level training," said RD, annoyed.

As she was told, Crystal walked into the middle of the empty room and waited. Until, 3 blue snails came up to her.

"Uh, you gotta be joking. I'm supposed to kill blue snails? Aren't I bit, oh I dunno, HIGH-LVLED FOR THAT?" said Crystal, feeling offended.

"Just stfu and kill them," said RD, not even lifting his head up.

Crystal was fuming, but she did as she was told. Instead of using her staff to attack the snails, she used her foot and stomped on them instead. The result was 3 broken snail shells and 3 killed snails. They even had those x's on their eyes when you see something die in a cartoon.

RD set the level range waaaayyy too high on the next one. About 5 Crimson Balrogs came at her.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL MAN?" screamed Crystal while she was running frantically. Apparently with each skill she used on it, the Rog seemed to dodge it. RD was laughing like crazy.

"NOOB LOLOLOLOL!" RD managed to spit out while laughing like he was going to die. Crystal just wished he died. No shock there.

As revenge, Crystal shot a skill at him and he fell out of his chair.

"NOOB." Crystal said feeling victorious.

Crystal still felt that she needed her revenge, so she led the Rogs toward RD.

"WTF? NOOOO. GTFO THE PODIUM!" screamed RD.

Crystal shoved him out of the podium and right into the Rogs' faces. The Rogs snarled at him, and in fear, RD pulled the 'END' button that seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE HELL? THERE WAS A END BUTTON? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME??" said Crystal, still angry with being called 'noob'.

"GAWD. CRAZY ASS LADY CAN'T EVEN TAKE A FUCKING JOKE? GOD YOU'RE DENSE!" yelled back RD in response.

"OHH WHAT FUN THIS JOKE IS WHEN I'M UNCONSCIOUS! AND YOU CALL ME DENSE?" Crystal said, still yelling.

"YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT I WAS GOING TO LEAVE YOU UNCONSCIOUS? OF COURSE I WAS GOING TO END IT BEFORE THEY COULD ATTACK YOU! NOOB!" snarled RD.

"DON'T....CALL.......ME.........NOOB....!" said Crystal in a dangerous voice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!" RD taunted.

Crystal suddenly tackled him, and he fell backward hard. She then threw him against a wall and pinned him.

"Wanna call me noob again?" Crystal said as she smirked.

"No, I'm ok. Thanks for asking. Wow, you're a lot stronger than I thought. I can't believe I just lost to a girl," said RD lost in thought.

"Pfft, girls can be a lot stronger than they look ya know," Crystal said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, enough with the killing me. Let's continue your training. And I promise I won't send any Rogs out," said RD. Crystal just raised her eyebrow.

"I'll just send out a Zakum out instead," RD muttered. Crystal apparently heard it and punched him.

"Okay Okay. Damn. Joy killer."

Crystal walked to the middle of the room and waited for the monster to appear. This time, it was a Master Death Teddy. The Death Teddy attacked, barely missing Crystal by an inch. It took time to send out another spell out, but before it could, Crystal attacked it from behind. The Death Teddy almost died and needed to recover. Crystal took advantage of this and killed it, earning a dieing roar from the Master Death Teddy. Crystal continued with this routine for about every monster she was thrown at. The skelegon, the Alishar, and even the Gatekeeper.

"You're ready."

**Haha. I love my elective class. Don't yoo? :D**

**REVIEWS NAOO PLOX D:**

***puts on sad face* :D**


	4. Finding CT

**Kayz, before we start, I read your reviews. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :D. Anyway, I know a few people who actually say 'lol' at school. And sometimes they say, 'stfu' because they don't want to say the word fuck, but then they do later on o-o. Wierd people huh? And about the monsters, I keep forgetting which monster is what soo it might be wrong, but I do know that a Crimson Balrog is a higher level than a Master Death Teddy (because I can kill a MDT and not a Rog D:) Dunno about the Gatekeeper though. Soo, I'm sorry for any mistakes because I know I'm noob :D. Anywayz, enjoyy :P.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm ready for what?"

"You're ready to find the other Chosens in Windia. Congrats," replied RD. "Might save me some time too."

"Lazy ass bitch. Ok, now how do find the Chosens?" asked Crystal.

"Easy, if they give out any strange power waves, or seem to be of power, attack them and lift the back of their shirt up," said RD, once again not bothering to even look at her (maybe because he got beat up by a girl?).

"Um, won't that seem a bit pervy? I mean common, if someone attacked you and lifted the back of your shirt up, won't that seem like they're about to rape you?" said Crystal, shuddering at the thought.

"Eh, worth a shot," said RD in a very dull voice.

"I'm guessing you're one of those pervs aren't you? Tsk tsk tsk, shame on you. I should spread the word while I go find one of the Chosens," said Crystal while a smile slowly appeared.

RD stood up in shock (while blushing furiously) and yelled, "NO I'M NOT. WHAT THE HELL? WHAT LED YOU TO SAY THAT?"

"Let's see. I recall you said 'Eh, worth a shot' after I asked you that if someone attacked you and lifted the back of your shirt, that would seem that they were about to rape you," said Crystal, getting annoyed.

"FINE, LET ME ANSWER AGAIN, YES IT DOES, BUT EXPLAIN AFTERWARDS TO THE CHOSEN IF THAT HAPPENS!" replied RD, getting extremely pissed.

"But what if the person I attack ISN'T a Chosen. What about that?" asked Crystal.

"Oh please, only Chosens give out significant power waves. Normal Maplers barely even have noticeable power waves, and they can't sense them either. You can't be that stupid to attack a normal person would you? Oh wait, you ARE stupid enough to do that NOO-!" said RD, getting cut off. Crystal had seemed to attack him. It looked like that she had almost beaten him to death.

"You know, you're seriously not like a priest at all. Most of them are actually HOLY and NICE. Everything OPPOSITE of you," said RD. Crystal just seemed to ignore his comment and headed out the door.

* * *

Crystal found herself at Henesys, so far, she had sensed nothing. She finally accepted the fact tht she was the Chosen Mage, no matter how hard it was to believe that. After a while, she wandered to the training areas of Henesys, what she saw was not such a shock to her, because every day there would be a higher level showing off their damage and ksing the lower levels (When you kill monsters, they show damage, but when you get into a fight with other people, no damage is shown. It all depends on how hard you hit basically. Like a real fight.). Crystal decided that she would kill some monsters for the fun of it. She walked up to a Mushie and aimed an intended Holy arrow at it, but instead, a fire arrow came out and shot it's way toward the mushie. Of course it died in one hit, but what Crystal was most shocked about, was that it came out as a FIRE arrow, not a Holy arrow. Did that mean that she had more than just priest powers? She was about to ignore her mission and go ask RD what the hell was going on, until she felt an extremely powerful wave hit her. Crystal looked around, only to see a sin ksing 10 beginners at once. He looked pretty arrogant. She felt extremely powerful waves coming from him, and decided to investigate further. His damage was incredible, but did that mean he just had nice equips? Crystal ran up to him and attacked him from behind, lifted up his shirt and stared at the tattoo, it said 'CT'. Maybe this was easier than she thought.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR CRAZY BITCH? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I WAS SHOWING OFF MY DAMAGE?" yelled the dude.

"Oh shut up. Damn I never thought that the Chosen Thief was this arrogant. Geez," said Crystal, annoyed.

"Chosen WHAT!? I'm WHAT?" said the dude, seriously in shock. Crystal just ignored him and dragged him to the base. She didn't bother listening to the complaints that the dude had.

* * *

Finally, they reached the base. Crystal was pretty tired of hearing his loud voice all the time, yelling and screaming. He even screamed through the duct tape that she put on his mouth, she was pretty impressed by that.

"GOD! WHAT IS THAT TERRIBLE SCREAMING I KEEP HEARING?" yelled RD. After one look at the CT, he got his answer, all he said was, "Oh."

Crystal was pretty much fed up with the screaming and the yelling, so she ripped the duct tape off of him and shoved him into the hands of RD.

"I'm leaving him to you. I am so fed up with his girly screaming. I'm going to my room. Oh before I forget, I need to ask you something after you're done explaining everything to that arrogant bastard," said Crystal, not even bothering to lift her head up and make eye contact.

"ARROGANT BASTAR-?" the VERY angry person started to say, but was cut off by RD.

RD just nodded and procceeded to explain everything to the 'arrogant bastard'. Crystal headed up to the room that said 'CM' and locked the door shut behind her. She could even hear the arrogant bastard's shocked remarks. Crystal smiled to herself as she remembered what she was like when she was told that she was the Chosen Mage. Such shock came over her when RD said that she was the Chosen Mage. Crystal rolled over and started to fall asleep, while the lid of her memories spilled out.

* * *

Crystal woke up to the sound of screaming. She was going to KILL that bastard. She rushed down the stairs, only to find a terrified RD.

"What the hell is going on?" said Crystal.

"They... are here," stammered RD.


	5. Can't think of a title lol

"Who's here!?" Crystal asked in a panicky voice.

"Hackers...." answered RD.

"What!? But how!?" asked Crystal again.

"I don't know... But get ready to fight," said RD, almost mumbling.

The arrogant bastard seemed to be nowhere in sight, which annoyed Crystal. How were they going to battle Hackers if she and RD were going to be the only ones fighting? She didn't know if RD contained any extraordinary power like the Chosens. Or was he a Chosen? These thoughts ran over her head, as she assumed a battle position. Suddenly, a blonde hair girl attacked her, fortunately, Crystal's guard was never let down, so she blocked her attack.

"So, I assume you're the Chosen Mage?" asked the Hacker.

"Hmm, what makes you say that?" replied Crystal.

The Hacker let her guard down, thinking that they were going to talk first. Crystal wasted no time taking advantage of that. She shot a fire arrow, right into her stomach. The Hacker flew backward, hitting the wall.

"Why you little BITCH!" yelled the Hacker.

Crystal could tell that anger was overidding the Hacker, and she would lose control soon. Crystal shocked herself. How did she know that? Suddenly, the Hacker threw illbis at her, narrowly missing Crystal.

"Hmm, look a thief. Now why would a Hacker be a thief," taunted Crystal.

The Hacker grew more and more angry, and yelled back, "Why would an idiot be a Chosen Mage?"

Crystal could tell that the Hacker was losing more and more control of her anger. Soon, the Hacker would lose control of her aim and constantly focus on strength. The Hacker continualy threw illbis, crystal illbis, kumbis, and more of a variety of stars, but every time she missed. Confirming that anger had taken control of her body. Crystal let her guard down. Big mistake. Suddenly, another Hacker stabbed Crystal behind her back. Crystal staggered in shock and fell to the ground. The Hacker was about the throw a steely at her throat. Until...

* * *

Crystal woke up in a cold sweat. Was that all a dream? She couldn't tell. Crystal ran to the main lobby, only to find RD snoozing lazily on the couch. Obviously the arrogant bastard was nowhere in sight, not that Crystal cared. Crystal flipped him over and off the couch. RD angrily woke up, NOT in a happy mood, but once again, Crystal could care less.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? I WAS DREAMING NICELY THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" snarled RD (We still don't know his name. ROFL.).

"Oh shut up. I want answers. NOW. Why the hell can I shoot a fire arrow if I'm a priest? Why the hell did I get a wierd dream that looked like a Hacker was going to kill me?" asked Crystal.

"Wait. You got a wierd dream that a Hacker was going to kill you? Oh shit. That might not be good...." trailed off RD.

"What? Why?" asked Crystal.

"Well, it might be a look into the future. Or it might just be a nightmare. Or warning. I dunno which. But as the Chosen Mage, you might have strange dreams that might involve hackers, or something else important. If you ever have another wierd dream like that, tell me immediately. Oh and on the fire arrow thing. As the Chosen Mage, you have all powers of mages. Sooo, you have to master all the skills that the mage has. Every one of them. Heck, do you know that you have more skills than Grendel? And possibly even more powerful than him? All skills, including 1st job, 2nd job, 3rd job, and 4th job. And yes, when you master all skills, that means you have to master Ice/Lightning, Fire/Poison, and your specialty, Holy," said RD.

Crystal was taking a while to take it all in. That nightmare.... Was it possible that it was just a dream? Or was it a forecast?

"Wait, but how do I know random things that I didn't know before?" asked Crystal.

"As the Chosen Mage, you also have knowledge. There's a reason why in the 2-D game you had INT. Geez, and you're supposed to be smart?" said RD, shaking his head.

"Anyway...." said RD.

She didn't really listen to the other ramblings that RD was talking about. Training, responsibilty, and whatever he was talking about. She didn't really care. However, she did hear about the skills that she had as the Chosen Mage. Looks like she'll need a lot more training than she was getting now. She wasn't looking forward to that. But she swore to herself. She will not fail herself. And she will be the ULTIMATE, no matter who she needed to put down, no matter who got in her way. She was going to get what she wanted, and DESERVED. She was going to train a hell more than she did now, and earn the rank of Ultimate. Crystal wanted respect, even if no one knew she was the Ultimate, or the Chosen Mage. The Chosen Mage didn't get as much respect as the Ultimate. But it didn't matter. She just wanted to be the Ultimate. Crystal's thoughts were interrupted by RD's angry remarks.

"CRYSTAL! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" yelled RD.

"Maybe," Crystal calmly replied back.

"...."

Crystal started spacing out again. Ignoring RD's angry ramblings.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" yelled RD. Crystal could swear he saw his temple throbbing.

"Eh..." said Crystal blankly.

RD could tell that Crystal was making him mad on PURPOSE now. And just stomped upstairs to his room. Crystal was laughing like hell. She didn't stop until 10 minutes after.

"Wooh that was a good laugh. Next time I'll put makeup in his sleep," muttered Crystal. She made the face similar to this, ^-^.

* * *

Crystal dragged herself to the training room. As much as she hated it, she needed the extra training if she wanted to protect herself from hackers. Or better yet, have steps toward becoming the next Ultimate. Surprisingly, someone was already in the training room. It was the girly bastard.

"What are YOU doing here bastard?" asked Crystal, her mood becoming foul.

"You know. Instead of bastard. I actually have a name. It's Yuki. What are YOU doing here bitch?" asked 'Yuki'.

"Well now. Since we're here with introductions. I'm Crystal. As you know, I'm the Chosen Mage. Now. Since I doubt you're training. Can you move? Or do I need to kick your ass until your girly screaming comes on top of your lungs again?" said Crystal, annoyed.

Yuki got mad. Who was she telling him that he had girly screaming? Why that bitch.

"I'm sorry. But your manly attitude just stopped me from training. So in case you didn't notice, I'm using the room at the moment. Or do you need to boss yourself out?" said Yuki. It was pretty hard for him to keep a straight face.

"Hmm, you're not as stupid as you seem. Feh, I'll just watch, until you die. But don't worry, I won't put anything TOO high," said Crystal, an evil smile creeping up her mouth. Fortunately, Yuki didn't notice.

"Heh, I guess you can't wait to watch my damage out do you huh?" said Yuki, feeling victorious. (Note: In case you forgot, damage only shows when you hit monsters, same with misses, but it doesn't show when you're battling people)

"Think whatever you want. I could care less," said Crystal, in a bored voice.

Yuki didn't care. He was going to show that bitch who to respect. As Crystal made way to sit at the podium. She turned the monster range to 1.

"Oh, we're going to have some fun. Heh heh," murmured Crystal. Yuki didn't hear it, luckily.

Yuki just stared at the angry snails coming up at him. He was annoyed.

"WHAT LEVEL DO YOU THINK I AM?" yelled Yuki.

"Ehh, 1? 2? 3? I don't really care," replied Crystal, happy as a clam.

"JUST TURN THE LEVEL RANGE UP!" yelled Yuki, temple throbbing. Lol.

"Kay. As you wish," said Crystal, a sneaky smile creeping up.

"Wait, what's that look on your face?" asked Yuki, not liking that smile. He had a bad feeling about that. He didn't even think about what would happen if he gave Crystal the controls for the level range. That was a bad idea.

"Oh nothing," said Crystal, struggling to keep a straight face. She shot the level range up to the monster, Dreamy Ghost. Fortunately, Yuki wasn't well skilled enough to even HIT the Dreamy Ghost. It was hard not to laugh. Yuki was struggling like hell just to hit it. The Dreamy Ghost just looked bored. It wasn't even getting hit ONCE.

It looked up at Crystal, who was laughing hysterically, and asked in a soft voice, "Can I hurt him now?"

Yuki was stammering, and shot a glare at Crystal, who wasn't even looking at him, but she said, "SURE GO AHEAD. AHAHAHAHAHA!" choked out Crystal. As you can see, she was still laughing.

The Dreamy Ghost just shrugged and aimed a skill at Yuki.

"CRYSTAL! HELP ME GOD DAMMIT! AHHH!" yelled Yuki, while he narrowly dodged the spell. Unfortunately, Crystal was still laughing too hard to even have heard Yuki's cry for help.

"AHAHAHHAH! WHAT DID YOU SAY NOOB!? HAAHAHAHA!" chocked out Crystal.

"NOOB? LOOK WHO'S TALKING! YOU'RE THE ONE NOT HELPING ME AND INSTEAD LAUGHING LIKE HELL! AND YOU'RE CALLING ME NOOB?" yelled out Yuki, while practically running for his life.

"Pretty much," said Crystal. It was hard to understand her because of her hysterical laughing. Yuki was getting seriously annoyed. And afraid.

Suddenly, RD barged into the room, only to find a laughing Crystal, a frightened Yuki, and a bored Dreamy Ghost. The Dreamy Ghost waved hello, which sorta freaked him out. I mean, since when do monsters wave HELLO?

"What the hell is going on here?" asked RD.

"SHE PUT THE LEVEL RANGE UP TOO HIGH!" growled Yuki, still running for his life, but luckily, after RD's yelling, the Dreamy Ghost stopped.

RD stared at Crystal, who yet again, did not hear Yuki's complaints. He cleared his throat and yelled out, "CRYSTAL! STOP LAUGHING AND GET DOWN HERE!"

Crystal fell out of the chair in shock. Finally, she seemed to have stopped laughing.

"WHADDIA WANT YOU RANDOM DUDE?" hollered out Crystal, feeling drunk with hyperness after laughing so much.

"I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!" replied RD angrily. He was not used to the nickname. I mean common, random dude?

"WELL YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" yelled Crystal, drunkily.

"WELL IT'S AIDEN!" replied RD, temple throbbing.

"WHAT THE HELL? AIDEN? AHAHAHAH! WHAT A GIRL NAME. AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" laughed out Crystal. Becoming more hyper by the moment.

Aiden did not know how such a hyper girl would have enough potential to become to Chosen Mage. It was unthinkable. Too bad there were no take backs. Sigh.

"OOH I HAVE AN IDEA!" yelled out Crystal. Aiden had a really bad feeling about this.

"YOU'RE NICKNAME IS AIDS NOW!" Aiden had a right to have a bad feeling about that. Great.

Suddenly, the door burst open. 3 or 4 Maplers with blank faces came in.

"Oh shit," whispered Aiden.

* * *

**Haha. Well, I didn't write for a while, due to my addiction to online manga. :D ^-^**

**Anyway, waddia think about this chapter? :D**

**Reviews please, and I'll write more :3**


	6. Hackers

**Haa! Thank yoo for the reviews. ^-^. Goal: At least 20 reviews xD ANYWAY, let's get started shall we? :3 Oh i forgot to mention. Dreamy Ghost waves hi back. :D**

**

* * *

**"Oh shit what?" said Crystal.

"Hackers," replied Aiden.

Suddenly, Crystal dropped her happy mood. This was almost like her nightmare. Was it possible that her nightmare WAS a forecast? Suddenly, panic seemed to overshadow her. Crystal looked around, like her dream, it was only Aiden and her. Yuki was gone.

"W-where's Y-yuki?" stammered Crystal.

Aiden looked around, he also seemed confused.

"I don't know, but quit worrying like a big baby. Even if you're not trained enough to be in battle, you'll still have these random instincts that'll kick in if you're in real danger," said Aiden, looking calm.

"But wait, how do the hackers know we're here all of a sudden?" asked Crystal, feeling suspicious.

Aiden sighed and said, "There may be a traitor upon us. I'm not sure, but it's possible."

It all came to Crystal as a shock. Traitor? This soon? It has only been a couple of days that she known that she was a Chosen and there was already a TRAITOR? But she had no time to think, right now, it was time to fight, for her life. She was a bit annoyed, Yuki was not here. For some strange reason. Heh, wadda noob.

Suddenly, a hacker that matched the description of the hacker in her dream lunged at her. And a thief, like her dream. Crystal narrowed her eyes in disgust. A nice, virtual world, what a lie. The Hacker attacked, but of course, Crystal dodged.

"So you're the Chosen Mage I presume?" asked the Hacker.

"What makes you say that?" replied Crystal.

"Hmm, just guessing," said the Hacker.

The Hacker wasted no time in talking, and instead threw stars repeatedly at Crystal. Crystal reflected all the stars with her staff. Luckily, her staff was unbreakable. Crystal shot many arrows at once. Holy and fire. One arrow hit the Hacker's leg. She growled.

"Heh, you're not as bad as you look. Maybe you're not that noob as everyone says you are," said the Hacker, smirking.

The word 'noob' struck her, Crystal was starting to get mad. As much as she wanted control of her emotions, she just couldn't resist getting mad at that.

"You're not as stupid as every person says you are. After all, Hackers are just people who are too stupid to do anything on their own right? They ALWAYS need help," replied Crystal, still angry.

The Hacker grew angry, and even threw daggers at her. Crystal was not surprised. The Hacker would do anything she could to kill her huh? Never knew that the Hackers were that desperate to get rid of a possible candidate of the Ultimate. Crystal suddenly realized. SHE was a candidate of a possible Ultimate, her guts just leaped with joy by that. But this was no time to be thinking of this, it was time to NOT die. Heh. Without noticing, Crystal dropped her guard, because of her constant daydreaming and thinking. Of course, this was predicted, a steely was thrown into her back. Crystal staggered to the ground, pain overwhelming her. Another Hacker stood above her, with a zombie like smile, aimed a steely at her. Crystal was ready to feel the pain, until the sound of something hit rang. She looked at herself, to see if she was the one. Then, she looked at the Hacker, his face deathly pale. Crystal wondered was going on, until the Hacker lay flat on the ground, looking dead. Behind him was Yuki. His face filled with no emotion.

"Pft, who are you calling noob now Crystal?" said Yuki triumphantly.

Crystal scowled, signaling that this was not the time for that. Obviously, Yuki didn't get the message. Dumbass. While Yuki was doing his victory dance, the 3rd Hacker came up, ready to strike him with his spear. Luckily, Crystal noticed and therefore shot a lightning at him. He fell unconcious. Yuki finally stopped dancing, realizing that he was almost killed.

"Who's the noob now NOOB?" said Crystal, smirking. Yuki just scowled and hung his head down. Finally, when he was done sulking, he maintained his battle position. It looked more like he was about to pee instead of a battle position. Wow.. Crystal looked for the Hacker that was attacking her earlier before. Obviously, she was the only girl of the group, so she shouldn't be so hard to find. Suddenly, Crystal found a knife by her neck. Yuki just gasped. What a girl. Aiden just frowned, unable to do anything.

"So, time to die Chosen Mage. I'm really tired of you getting in the way of our plans. So, the only solution seems to be getting rid of you and your friends. Good-bye," said the Hacker.

She raised the knife and prepared to strike. Until Yuki stepped in and attacked her side.

"Usually, I wouldn't hit a girl, but in your case. I thought you looked more like a boy than a girl. So I just attacked. You don't fight like a girl anywho," said Yuki.

Aiden stood there in shock. Had they grown that much in 3 days? That was incredible. Even if he and Crystal did fight every day, but whatever. The Hacker groaned in pain, unable to move.

"I'll take care of her," said Aiden. "At least I'll be able to do something."

Crystal and Yuki just nodded. Confirming that they knew that Aiden was going to get rid of her. At least that's what they thought.

"Heh. I guess we're even huh? I saved your life, and you saved my life," said Yuki.

Crystal didn't hear him. She was in a daze. Was she really that close to dieing already? Suddenly, Crystal just headed to the training room.

"H-hey. Where are you going?" asked Yuki.

Again, Crystal didn't hear him. She didn't want anyone else saving her ass ever again. Having someone else save your ass seemed pathetic. She didn't like it. Crystal didn't want to be in debt to anyone just because they saved her ass. She really didn't want that.

Her thoughts were interupted by Aiden's remarks.

"We're going to find the other Chosens. We'll need more people, if another ambush like that were to happen again. We also need to relocate. It's necessary," said Aiden, sounding like he was the boss or something. Crystal just ignored his tone.

Despite Yuki's angry ramblings like, "I JUST GOT HERE" or "I DON'T WANT TO MEMORIZE ANOTHER PLACE WHERE I HAVE TO STAY". Crystal was getting annoyed again, she she caught his hood, and started dragging him. While dragging him, she also went to go get duct tape to put on his mouth again. Aiden didn't protest that action, but of course Yuki was. How annoying.

"So where are we going?" asked Crystal.

Aiden smiled and led the way. Yuki was the only one protesting the relocation, but who cared about him.

* * *

**Soo the only reason I'm updating this today, so I don't have to update during break. Ima lazy ass as you can see. Anyway, I won't be updating this for a week. :D**

**HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING LOL. ;D**


	7. Finding CB

The boat took forever to get to Orbis, but finally, the 3 odd people got there. Aiden entered the mansion. Crystal was amazed that everything was filled in here. Was Aiden in here before? Crystal shook the idea from her head. Whatever. Of course, Yuki was still getting dragged, but he seemed so used to it, that he had fallen asleep. Without waking up. Crystal noticed that he had fallen asleep, and just let go of his hood, letting Yuki's head down. HARD.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled Yuki.

"Oh shut up, I'm not you're baby sitter. So deal with it," replied Crystal, not caring that Yuki's head looked that it might burst.

Aiden was getting pretty used to Crystal and Yuki's fighting, and again, chose to ignore it. It took Yuki a few seconds to realize what was going on. Obviously, he was in a new place.

"WOAH! THIS PLACE LOOKS AWESOME-" Yuki was cut off by duct tape. Gee I wonder where THAT came from?

Crystal threw the roll of duct tape back into her bag. She was pretty sure that Yuki would go rambling again and wouldn't shut up. So, she brought the duct tape. In case. She was SO glad that she did. Yuki reached to pull the duct tape off, hoping that Crystal wouldn't notice. But since the Hacker attack, Crystal became extremely sharp. Crystal found some rope, and tied him up. Aiden didn't say anything, but it sorta looked like he was going to burst out laughing.

"Well, I don't know about you people, but I'm going to go wander around the area. Bye bye," said Crystal.

Yuki was shooting Aiden and Crystal a death glare, telling Aiden to untie him and telling Crystal that he was going to get revenge later. Aiden ignored his glare and went to his office, and Crystal already had left, leaving Yuki tied up and very angry.

Crystal had wandered a few minutes before she had noticed that a fight was going on.

"DUDE! YOU CAN'T JUST COME UP AND STEAL MY MOB! I WAS TRAINING THERE YOU KNOW!" said a mage.

A crowd of people seemed to form. Crystal realized the mage was yelling at a sin.

"..." The sin showed no expression, and just threw a steely at the mage's chest. The mage staggered a few feet, and fell down the floor unconscious. Many people ran away screaming, and some reached over to take a hold of the sin's arm. The sin continued to show no expression, and escaped with no scratches on him. Crystal was amused. She looked over to the unconscious mage, who was yelling uncontrollably. After a few seconds, the mage lay cold, not breathing any longer.

"He's....Dead....," muttered Crystal.

Somehow, people heard her and started to gasp.

"THAT SIN WAS A HACKER!?" yelled an archer.

"NOOOOO, REALLY!?" retaliated a sarcastic bandit.

Crystal stood up. She scanned the crowd for the hacker, but there were no signs. Suddenly, Crystal felt a giant power wave hit her. Crystal looked around, the power wave could be coming anywhere from this huge crowd, but she knew what to do. Crystal overlooked the thieves and mages, knowing that those two Chosens had already been found. Finally, she found a pale looking archer, with sharp red eyes. Strong power waves overwhelmed her. Crystal stepped forward, until the archer looked at her. Her sharp, red eyes boring into hers.

"You're a Chosen. Aren't you...?" whispered the archer.

Crystal nodded.

"Yes. I knew it. I felt outrages power waves from you. They were so strong, I could barely look over it. What are you doing here..?" said the archer.

"Because you are the Chosen Bowman," replied Crystal, speaking softly.

The archer looked as if all the air had been sucked out of her, and stayed that way for a few seconds, before accepting the news.

"How could I be the Chosen Bowman? Certainly you have the wrong person?" asked the archer, still not wanting to believe that she was the superior of the archer class.

"Turn around," Crystal ordered.

The archer did what she was told and turned around. Crystal lifted the back of her armor and pointed.

"You have the mark," said Crystal.

"What mark?" asked the new Chosen Bowman.

"You have the mark of a Chosen..." answered Crystal.

The archer still could not believe it, and somehow stayed in the same position for some time. Crystal didn't know why, but she was going to make Aiden explain everything to her. There was still one Chosen left out there, and that was the Chosen Warrior.

* * *

**Kaa~ Sorry for the short chapter. My laziness got the best of me xD.**

**Reviews ploxers xO.**

**~pocketvampy**


	8. Chapter 8

**o.o.... SOwwwwryyyyyy D: Yes I know I'm lazy. You can complain to me about that later. o.o**

Crystal wasn't suprised, but she was surprised that the new CB was standing there for like forever. Could she hurry up and finish with the drama? Then the archer bursted out laughing.

"No really, who is it?" said the archer.

"Uhh, didn't I say it? It was you. Are you deaf too?" Crystal said, getting more annoyed at the moment.

"It can't be me. I'm NORMAL," said the archer.

"Not anymore you're not," said Crystal.

"But-," said the archer, but was cut off by Crystal dragging her to the headquarters.

Crystal was pretty much used to the screaming, because of Yuki, so she wasn't surprised.

"What are you doing!?" mumbled the archer, but unfortunately, Crystal couldn't hear her. She was too used to ignoring mumblings, due to Yuki.

* * *

Finally, they reached the headquarters. The archer already found out that screaming for help was useless, so she didn't say anything anymore. There was a struggle now and then, but her attempts were futile.

"Well, here we are," said Crystal, finally letting go of the Chosen Bowman.

"Why did you drag me here? I told you, I'm not the one your looking for!" screamed the archer, demanding to be let out.

"And I told _you _that you _are_ the one we're looking for. Can't you just accept it?" asked Crystal, getting more impatient at the moment.

"AIDEENNNN WHERE ARE YOU!?" yelled Crystal, her screams piercing the room.

She didn't exactly notice that Yuki was there, but her screams were sortof killing him. The archer did all she could to shut the noise out.

"Ugh, god. Couldn't you ask where I was _nicely_?" said Aiden, rubbing his ears.

"Nope, now start explaining to her what's going on," said Crystal, pointing at the archer.

"To who?" asked Aiden, not knowing who she was pointing to.

Crystal looked around, where did the archer go? Finally she found her. Apparantly, she was trying to get the door open, attempting to escape. Crystal sighed, and started dragging her towards Aiden.

"Her, the Chosen Bowman, explain. NOW," said Crystal, and dropped the Chosen Bowmen. Then, she left.

"Uhh, don't mind Crystal. She gets pretty annoyed. Easily," said Aiden. Then, he went out to go find a chair.

"Uhh, you see....," said Aiden, proceeding to explain the very long, and very dull explanation.

However, the archer seemed to be hanging to every word she heard. As like Yuki and Crystal, did not believe what she was hearing. Of course, since no one still noticed Yuki, who was turning red trying to escape the rope he was tied in, no one even bothered to even LOOK at him. Until, Aiden was done with his explanation.

"Who's making that thumping noise?" said Aiden, wondering outloud.

Then, he looked at Yuki, who was flopping around like a fish.

"Dude, don't do that. Your humping my floor," said Aiden, who looked disgusted.

Yuki was getting REALLY red, and started making very angry muffled noises. The archer just giggled.

"Whoof za nuew dewd?" Yuki managed to get out.

"Huh?" said a very confused Aiden. Apparantly he still couldn't understand him.

"Oh whatever, tell me later. Anyway, Destiny, this is Yuki. He's the Chosen Thief."

Yuki looked around, he was still very clueless. Who was Destiny?

"Yuki.... Destiny is the Chosen Bowman. Please, show your respect," said Aiden, sighing.

Yuki seemed to show his 'respect' by angry mumblings.

"Uh, then who's Crystal? Is she the Chosen Warrior? She seems pretty strong," said Destiny, rubbing the area where Crystal had dragged her.

"Uh, no. She isn't. She's the Chosen Mage. Supposedly, her strongest attack is Holy magic," answered Aiden.

"She doesn't seem so holy to me..." said Destiny, confused.

"Trust me, we have no idea..." said Aiden. "Well, we should untie Yuki now.."

Yuki seemed to get a little happy because of that.

"Or not."

Yuki started 'humping' the floor again.

"I told you already Yuki. Quit humping my floor. People stand on it you know," said Aiden, letting a smile loose.

Yuki was turning into a tomato. Destiny wasn't paying much attention. She was still letting the news go through her, trying to accept it.

* * *

**Semesters almost over. D:. I won't be able to update this often anymore. It's going to be a hell lot HARDER. **

**Anway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I got addicted to online manga again. :D. It's very addicting. :O.**

**~pocketvampy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nyuu. Last week with computer classes. Dx.**

Crystal started walking back to the main room, suddenly, she heard a thumping sound.

"What's that noise?" said Crystal, running down the stairs.

Then, she saw Yuki 'humping' the floor.

"Dude, are you perverted or something? Desperate much?" said Crystal, starting to laugh.

Yuki just responded with an angry muffle.

"Speak up," Crystal commanded.

Yuki replied with angry mufflings. Signaling that he was demanding to be untied.

"Uh, I'll pass," said Crystal, seeming to understand.

"Before I leave, you do realize that there's an illbi star hanging right next to you right? You could use that to untie yourself you idiot," said Crystal, and walked away.

Yuki looked around, looking for the illbi. Finally, jhe found it, but as he tried to pick it up with one of his tied up hands, the illbi poked him, sending him through a fit of anger, and bleeding. This continued for several hours, in which Aiden and Destiny were touring the place and Crystal was training.

* * *

Finally, Aiden and Destiny reached the training room. Crystal was still training. When Aiden opened the door, he was a bit shocked to see Crystal still training. Aiden was trying to refresh his memory. Wasn't she up here like 3 hours ago?

"Is this the training room?" asked Destniy, who was staring at the Zakum before her.

"Yup," said Aiden, not even bothering to look at Destiny.

Has Crystal trained that much? It seemed like a few days ago that she couldn't even TOUCH a Crimson Rog. How could all of a sudden, she could solo a Zakum? It was a miraculous feat, even for his standards. Suddenly, it came to him. Was she trying to become the Ultimate?

Crystal turned around, panting. Then, she saw Aiden and Destiny staring. To be honest, she was a bit creeped out.

"What are you guys staring at?..." said Crystal, eyeing them.

Aiden and Destiny remained silent, still speechless.

"Uhh...Hello? You there?" asked Crystal, walking up to them.

Crystal started getting annoyed. She decided to have some fun. She slung her arms around their heads, and said, "Hello! You reached Destiny and Aiden's phones, but since they don't have AT&T, they'll be stuck here staring at some random things. Thanks for trying to tell them that Crystal will pummel them, but I don't think they'll get your message.."

That seemed to wake them up, and send them running, leaving Crystal smirking. On the way down, they saw Yuki. His hand was covered in blook and was pale as a sheet. Out of trying to pick up the illbi it seems. Sighing, Aiden hastily untied Yuki. Yuki tried showing signs of relief, but fainted instead.

"Eh, we'll get Crystal to heal him later," said Aiden.

"Um, from what I nkow about Crystal, I'm pretty sure she WON'T. Maybe we should take him to a hospital instead?" said Destiny.

"I'm lazy," said Aiden.

"And yet, in your lazy state, you managed to run away from Crystal," said Destiny, eyeing him.

"That was a life or death situation," replied Aiden.

"Isn't this a life or death situation?" asked Destiny.

"Not for me it isn't."

Destiny slapped Aiden on the shoulder.

"Ow! Ok, ok. We'll take him to his room. He can sleep there," said Aiden.

Destiny showed approval and proceeded to carry Yuki up to his room.

"Follow me.."

* * *

As soon as Destiny and Aiden got to Yuki's room. They nearly fainted. Yuki's room was messy as HELLLLL. Aiden was a bit surprised that he found room to sleep, or move.

"Uh, is by any chance, is he a pig?" asked Destiny.

"No clue, but since he doesn't have a curly tail, I'm guessing he's not," said Aiden, and started to act like he was disapointed.

Destiny just shrugged and threw Yuki at what seemed like a bed. He was to unconscious to notice that he was thrown.

Aiden left the room, looking like he smelled a dead animal somewhere.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. CW is coming soon! ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII ISSSSSSSS BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Sortof. o.o **

**Since I didn't bother doing anything for likkeee 8 months xD, I'm a little lost. :D Sooo here if I get lost in my own story, feel free to laugh at me. :D**

Aiden popped into the room, only to find that Yuki was still unconsious. Since he didn't really want to get bitch slapped by Destiny for not "caring about other teammates and you are so irresoponsible" and yadda yadda yadda, Aiden decided to at least feed him some medicine. Shocker. He was curious on what Crystal was doing. Training? Planning to torture him? Looking for the Chosen Warrior? Hmm. Or is she stealing food from the cupboard? Aiden thought about something, about recent talk of the pirates. Could there be a Chosen Pirate too? Hmmm.

* * *

BACK WHERE CRYSTAL WAS:

Crystal wandered around Henesys, looking for the Chosen Warrior. One might be curious why the hell she would be looking in Henesys for the Chosen Warrior because usually, all the Henehoars were there. Maybe the Chosen Warrior was a Henehoar? WOAHHHHH! No wait, why would a Henehoar have potential in doing anything except sitting around and talking to people? Some questions may never be answered. While Crystal was wandering around, she came to a hobo. The hobo had a nametag that said "Hi, my name is KRIS." Crystal took out a pen and added a few words on to it. Now, it said: "Hi, my name is KRIS. Feel free to kick me in the balls anytime." Crystal snickered at her immature prank, but went forward to go find the Chosen Warrior.

* * *

Where Aiden and Destiny is:

Destiny stared down at Yuki, feeling sorry for the poor guy, who was unfortunately, still unconscious. Crystal's whereabouts were unknown, to them at least. Destiny and Aiden already had a debate on whether they should install a tracking device into Crystal's head, due to her random wandering and ditching meetings. Aiden argued that she was being a total beyotch and should just do it because it would make a good prank. Destiny argued that Crystal had a right of privacy and should do whatever she wants. Besides, they had better things to do than shop around for a tracking device when they should be looking for the Chosen Warrior, the rumor of a Chosen Pirate, and trying to get Yuki conscious again.

**Eh heh heh. Sorry for the humongous delay and the short chapter. D: Just wanted to let you know that I'm still alive. :D**

* * *


End file.
